onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Smoker
Zoro Saving Smoker What episode was it when zoro saved smoker from drowning?? 19:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Answer: Episode 109 23:52, August 7, 2014 (UTC) - For example if Smoker was a pirate how much reward you would put ???? :109 Tipota 19:27, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Speed When he display speed similar to soru during his first encounter with luffy?He only used his devil fruit to knock out sanji and subdue luffy. UsoppSpell 22:01, May 3, 2010 (UTC) anime only 11:18, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Smoker isint really a villain just a Marine officier and is against the corrupt Marine leadership Smoker rocks!!! hes a smoke man! 20:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hair colour The description of his appearance becomes a bit jumbled over the hair colour. Is his hair supposed to be still grey in the anime or is it light green? His hair in the anime is gray. The green is just used for highlighting, similar to how zoros pants occasionally appear green although they are black. Oh, and please sign your posts with four of those ~ Panda 18:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I can't edit it myself. But there si a typo on this page. History>Baroque Works Saba>War in Alabasta. It says: "Once out of the trap, Smoker tells Luffy to go to Alabasta, but next time they meet, they will battle" But it sould say: "Once out of the trap, Smoker tells Luffy to go to Alubarna, but next time they meet, they will battle" Alabasta is the whole country, they're already in alabasta (when this is said), but they are in the Rain Base city (where crocodile casino is) and they must go to Alubarna city (where the palace is). Please, somebody who can, edit this and delete this message. ViscaV 23:43, November 20, 2011 (UTC)ViscaV Thanks for noticing.. I changed it ok.. Haki Now that he is a Vice Admiral, we can clearly say he has haki. All of Vice Admirals are known to have haki. And Smoker is now a part of them. I agree this totaly proves it now. 02:24, January 12, 2012 (UTC) This proves absolutely nothing. 02:44, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Let me elaborate on that: It is completely baseless to presume that just because he is a vice admiral now he is able to use haki. The main reason for this is that in the vice admiral haki reference all marines of vice admiral class and above are able to make use of this ability" it doesn't state whether this only refers to the current bunch of vice admirals or whether it is a prerequisite for the position. Let's say all the boyscout leaders of a boyscout group are able to use a compass it would be "all boyscout leaders and above are able to use a compass" Now one of them dies in a tragic hiking accident, and they get a new one. Does he automatically know how to use a compass, just because his predecessor did? Of course not. I'd really appreciate if one of our japanese speaking editors could look at the raw of chapter 594 to clarify that translation. Because if it could mean "all '''the '''marines of vice admiral class and above are able to make use of this ability" then it points to the current bunch of vice admirals even more, instead of being a prerequisite for the job. 03:18, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Wheres the syphillis example..? It was better than this one :P .. But seriously, all Marines that are Vice Admirals or higher have haki.. Admirals and Fleet Admirals too... Because you said so or do you have any evidence? And the syphilis example was scrapped, since this is a PG talk page :D 03:25, January 12, 2012 (UTC) It was on the manga and the syphillis example was better!!! I found an alternate translation from iNaruto. "That's...What all the vice admiral class Marines use!" That means all the vice admirals. You're being too narrowminded by only applying it to the ones at the time the line was said. Why would future vice admirals be exempt from having to be able to do it? All vice admirals can use it, past, present, and future. They wouldn't be va's if they couldn't. 03:34, January 12, 2012 (UTC) : The translation you provided makes it sound like it only refers to the to the ones at the time even more, as it is referring to a group of people, not to a job description. "Why would future vice admirals be exempt from having to be able to do it?" That's just the point though. Nowhere does it say that they have to be able to use it, it just says that they are. 03:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) : It's not called being Narrowminded, it's called paying attention to detail. And that detail will be revealed by one of our japanese speaking users, there is no need for an argument over this, but if Shiv is right, then it is speculation that Smoker can use now haki and we'll have to wait for confirmation. "The un's with a vice admiral rank all use the stuff(haki)" is the translation. Still, nowhere does it say vas have to be able to use haki in order to qualify as one. He may just be saying that all the current vas use it- is all I can say. 02:04, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I think if Smoker could use Haki he wouldn't have his Jutte, which seems to be used as a compromise to Haki.DreamsDreams 12:47, March 11, 2012 (UTC)DreamsDreams well, you can infuse haki into a stick and break thru a brickwall, I would imagine using his Jitte as a conduit could increase the range of his attack beyond just his limbs, as for the argument, If you think Smoker doesn't have haki, you missed out on something, are you sure you can read? Occupation I bring this up here, but maybe a forum is more suited... is it really necessary to list all his previous ranks in the infobox? I find it redundant... the history part cover that. Only the actual rank should be noted... it's the same with the galleries: since it's a vice-admiral is obvious his rank was lower in the past... listing the past rank (only those we seen) make seems that a character like Onigumo, who was only seen as vice-admiral, was always a vice-admiral in the marines from the moment he joined them. Also there are categories added for every rank they are know to have had! To complete Levi's question Actually having them in the infobox is fine. Short and simple. People dont always read the whole history to find his previous ranks. Having them in the infobox with a link is plain and simple. It's simple but unnecessary, as I said before you don't really thing that Smoker started as a captain when he joined the Marines, do you? So if we will seen other "flashbacks" the list will keep growing? It doesn't make sense... I think it's pointless, and it make seems like marines like Onigumo where never but Vice-admirals. Why we should list all his previous ranks in the infobox? We should write only is current rank, and I don't get why he is categorized with the previous rank either, isn't that a "false information"? We should make the categories "Former captains", "Former commodore"... ecc. We also decided to delete the "previous ranks" from the galleries, so I don't understand why we should keep them in the infobox. Remember that it won't be an "lost information", since the history cover that part. Think about this: if Coby will eventually be Admiral at the end of the story, will we list all the marine ranks in his infobox? I find this redundant and unnecessary. I definitely think someone should get rid of previous ranks. Otherwise, it will get too clustered eventually. DANBEEB (talk) 23:33, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Who Made Up This Stupid Rule? Who is the one that made it where Admiral and other titles had to be put in lower case? It doesn't look good that way, and I say it be fixed.Eddy1215 02:07, January 13, 2012 (UTC) It's a grammar rule brohan. For more information check out the forum thread: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Rank_and_title_capitalisation 02:09, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I still think it's stupid. Having titles in lower case looks ridiculous.Eddy1215 02:16, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Grammar rules are stupid. 02:17, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Take It or Leave It. It's only upper case when it is part of a title. When refering to the position it is lower case. Example: "Sakazuki sent Vice Admiral Smoker to pick up his dry cleaning." It's part of his title, so it's capitalized. As opposed to "Sakazuki sent a vice admiral to pick up his dry cleaning." Since it's just the rank, it's not capitalized. That's how it is for any rank. 02:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Smoker and Aokiji History I noticed in part of the article that near the end of the current story for Smoker, it says that Kuzan asks Doflamingo to get off of Smoker because they are friends. I've seen some scans of the manga translating it instead as "Him and I go way back". Just wanted some clarification which one is more correct, as the latter implies they have a length history together. 00:38, February 12, 2013 (UTC) well, the two already meddled together 2 years ago, their earliest known interaction was after the Alabasta Arc, when Smoker told Aokiji about what Luffy did to Crocodile, though that happened off-screen. FirePit (talk) 00:41, February 12, 2013 (UTC) on the Neo Marines movie, the anatgonist was known for having trained Kuzan as well as Smoker, that might be it (at least, given the info we have as of today). but since it's not mentioned in the manga, I don't buy it. Amourning (talk) 00:31, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Abilities In his abilities, it's stated that Monkey D. Dragon prevented Smoker from capturing Luffy, but actually it was Portgas D. Ace. Amourning (talk) 03:28, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Actually it was Dragon, as that sentence is referring to Lougetown. If it was Alabasta, it would be Ace. 03:51, February 24, 2014 (UTC) You're absolutely right, my mistake. Thank you. Amourning (talk) 02:38, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Personality I think Smoker's sense of honor is worth noting. Specifically how he refused to rat out where the Strawhats and Law were going to Doflamingo, even with his life hanging in the balance. I'd even go so far as saying he was willing to die, as he was completely helpless against Doflamingo. He had told Law beforehand that he shouldn't expect him to keep his promise to a pirate, but despite that still chose to protect them, having no reason to sacrifice his life for someone he considers an enemy. Law's condition to Smoker for saving his life was that he not mention anything to the marines of his relationship with "Joker"/Doflamingo. Not telling Doflamingo where they were going was not part of said agreement. Perhaps you can make the argument that Smoker was simply spiting Doflamingo because he didn't want to assist a pirate willingly, but I find it hard to believe that he chose death over helping him. Smoker's motivations instead appear to be from a sense of obligation to return a favor. It would seem he racked up quite a few of them during the Punk Hazard Arc: - Being freed from captivity by Law, rather than left to die in the gas - Law giving him his heart back - Law saving him again by defeating Vergo - Tashigi being saved by Zoro - The Strawhats not divulging Vergo's treachery, or death, to G-5 - The Strawhats allowing G-5 to care for the abducted children, despite the chilren's request and possible distrust of the Navy - The Strawhats actively playing a role in saving the G-5 marines as the building filled with gas - The Strawhats lack of hostility towards them, and even feeding them after the events of Punk Hazard. Doflamingo's Haoshoku Haki made quick work of the lower level soldiers, so I believe its reasonable to assume that Luffy can do the same. That essentially just leaves Smoker and Tashigi as the only people who would have an impact in a fight against the Strawhats, and it can be reasonably assumed that Zoro would overpower Tashigi easily. HanataSanchou (talk) 16:28, April 22, 2014 (UTC)